Ellie Monty
Ellie Monty is a young girl who would latter become the Vessel of the Pathfinder Elysandre. Story Ellie, the Dreamer A young girl born in Interra in the first half of the twentieth century, she lived an ordinary life in a middle-class family, but always felt herself the soul of an artist, a creator. Fascinated by the high fantasy genre, especially the Lord of the Rings epic, she decided to craft a universe and a series of rules embodying her vision, helped by her friend Ludo. This eventually created the roleplaying universe known in Interra as Pathfinder. This also had the result, through Ellie's transcendance, granted by an unknown entity, to create the Pathfinder Plane of Elysiana, of which part of Ellie's Soul, embodied through Pathfinder's rules and universe, served as an eternal Territory Lord, Elysandre. Ellie and Thalyssa Ellie was eventually captured by Angra Mainyu and put into the Venatio, in Adrianne Medeah's palace, where Thalyssa Delyoro took her as both her captive and student. Little did Ellie know that Adrianne and Thalyssa were both denizens of Elysiana tormented by Elysandre, and Thalyssa ignored as well her identity as she got attached to her. When Thalyssa was told Ellie's identity as the Pathfinder, she managed to contain her anger, despite being told to kill Ellie in order to save her own life ; she instead defends Ellie with all her power, even sacrificing her powerful Evoker's Candle to crush Angra Mainyu, temporarly putting him down. She then went to comfort Ellie, understanding and accepting her true motivations. Thalyssa would later protect Ellie from another Thalyssa who sought to kill her, by merging with her. By voyaging through Ellie's memories with the Memory Fountain, and seeing the purity of Ellie's intentions, she managed to repress the darkness and fury within her, and finally fully accept Ellie's existence as her creator - and as her lover. The Quiescence In order for Thalyssa to feel more fulfilled, Ellie agreed to offer her another adventure - however, this adventure was quickly hijacked by the entity known as Elysea, causing Ellie to be downgraded from Game Master to Player character. Despite that, Ellie quickly adapted to that situation, happy to share more of her life alongside Thalyssa and to have a chance to live her own epic adventure. Ellie served as the heart of Thalyssa's journey, constantly tormented by Elysea, known as Usha in that universe; despite that, she proved herself invaluable both in battle and out of it, serving as the emotional core and 'morality pet' of the group. She was the one to dispel Usha's spells in the last battle, allowing Thalyssa to defeat her - and choosing to stay in the world she created, next to her venerated queen. Appearance Ellie is an ordinary-looking young girl with glasses, messy light brown hair, and dark brown eyes. She often dresses in ordinary clothes, preferring wool pull-overs and jean pants. Personality Ellie is an eccentric girl fascinated with fantasy, magic and adventures, who has worked all her life in order for her creations not to be forgotten. She is obssessed with her creation to the point of neglecting her own studies and future in order for her Pathfinder dream to be remembered. She did not plan on Elysandre's teachings to be as strict and harsh as they were and merely attempted to create basic rules for a storyline, hoping that one would transgress those rules. This person turned out to be her own creation and masterpiece, Thalyssa, Ellie's fantasy of a perfect woman who would later become her lover. Ellie values Thalyssa's existence much higher than she would her own. As a fantasy heroine, Ellie shows her creative side as a bard, while being constantly mischievous and loving, despite showing absolute devotion to Thalyssa, whom she considers to be her owner. Somewhat sadomasochistic and impeccably devoted to Thalyssa's authority, Ellie is also the first to taunt and tease her, while being one of the most sensitive minds in the group. Powers * Author Abilities: When it comes to Elysiana and its inhabitants, Ellie can manipulate and create them at will due to her role as the Vessel of Elysandre. * Enhanced Physical Abilities: Ellie, as a Player character, is quite swift and enduring, as expected for a Bard. * Bard Abilities: Ellie is an Arcane Healer Argent Voice Bard, meaning that she can cure people with her voice as well as dispel the influence of fiends with her songs, while increasing her allies' powers and being a talented, charismatic individual. Storylines * Venatio : True Evil features her as a victim of circumstances and Thalyssa's captive. * Quiescence of Myth features her as a Player Character. Trivia * Her name is a reference to a singer, Eile Monty, while still keeping the "Ely-" sound common to many characters associated with order, law and structure (Elysandre, Elysiel, Elysea). All of these names come from the greek Elysean fields. * Ellie could be treated, in a Meta sense, as an author avatar. Amusingly, it would make her an "author avatar" Avatar author. * Her theme song, as chosen by her creator, is Hello ~ How are You (Jazz Arrange) as covered by Lizz Robinet. Category:Character Category:Interra Category:Avatar Category:Elysiana Category:Venatio